Samuel
Miiverse History magikarp2013 Samuel, also known as Shaderp or Gavin, is one of the oldest Scribblers in the Scribblenauts community. He made his first Miiverse post on his original account, Shaderp (NNID: magikarp2013) on December 28th, 2013. Originally going by the name Shadow, he was fairly young when he started Miiverse, and many of his earlier posts contained poor capitalization, spelling, and punctuation. It wasn't long until Samuel discovered the object editor, and began creating his own custom objects. In February of 2014, Samuel created the OC that birthed the name he would continue to use even to this day, Shaderp. Since he started out as such a young user, Samuel's first few months of posting were filled with generally silly and meaningless shenanigans, and it would not be until May of 2014 that people would begin to take notice of his slowly growing skill. Samuel's skills had reached an impressive point in the summer of 2014, making a Sonic and Kirby that still remain in his main account's shop to this day. Sam had grown in skill over the course of a few months, and he continued to use his first account actively until it received a perma-ban on September 6th, 2014. GoldMechaMewzero On September 14th, 2014, 8 days after the perma-ban of his first account, Samuel created a new account by the name of ":p" (NNID: GoldMechaMewzero). He recreated his signature avatar, Shaderp, along with some of his previous objects. He continued to produce objects to further build his skills. Some of Samuel's best objects were made on this account, as the account's shop is still on the highest rated in Scribblenauts Unlimited's Punctuation Plaza. Once December came Samuel had become a highly skilled Scribbler, and his object making skills became some of THE BEST the community had seen, and he was admired as one hell of a Scribbler. However, this second account didn't last forever, as it received a perma-ban on March 7th, 2015. Hez_Bak Samuel returned to the Scribblenauts Unlimited community on April 18th, 2015, making a new account and going by a different name; Gavin (NNID: Hez_Bak). He created a new avatar, also named Gavin. He also made friends with some of the Scribblers who had been watching him grow in skill, such as Tomas, Blue, and Emiliano. However, on November 25, 2015, Gavin received a permanent ban, the third one received across all of Samuel's accounts. Hez_Bak_02 On December 10th, 2015, Samuel returned with a fourth account name using his real name, Samuel. (NNID: Hez_Bak_02) It was noticed that Samuel's posting frequency in Scribblenauts had gone down after making this account. His less frequent posting in the Scribblenauts unlimited community was likely due to many of the Scribblers that he once knew leaving the community for other communities, or leaving Miiverse altogether. Now that school was out, and it was summer of 2016, Sam decided to return to being more active on Miiverse, and he made several new friends who had entered the community during 2016 such as William and Rebirth. He also had many friends who he met years back who were still active in the community, such as Sparky and MetaKnight. Samuel got along well with most of the community, and typically strayed away from any drama that may have arisen. Soon enough summer and winter had passed, and 2017 came with Sam still hanging around in the Scribblenauts community. Samuel was fairly popular throughout the community in 2017, being a skilled long-time Scribbler made many users in the community respect his incredible abilities in Scribblenauts. Suddenly The Great Plaza Epidemic of '17 struck but Samuel decided to stay on Scribblenauts Unlimited like most users. 2017 continued and throughout most of the year Sam hung around in the Scribblenauts community, making a few new friends and occasionally objects making when the mood struck him. In the month of August 2017, Samuel heard of the imminent Miiverse shutdown. The Scribblers of the community had decided upon discord as their new platform, and Samuel already had discord so he headed off to the very first Scribbler Discord Server and advised many of his friends to do the same. He managed to get a good number of his closest friends on Miiverse to come to the discord, where they would stay connected after the shutdown. Where he is Now Today Samuel is one of the most active users in the discord servers even making his own Scribbler server when the original server became crowded with non-Scribbler users, which bothered him. Eventually Samuel branched out and made his own independent server; Infinity Enterprises, although as of 10/03/18, Infinity Enterprises was deleted, now replaced by Elusive Anomalies. He spends plenty of time on discord almost everyday talking or playing games with his friends in the Scribbler Servers. Friends The following is a list of all of Samuel's current Scribbler friends. * Carson * William * MetaKnight * Rebirth * Green Boo * Sophie/Sparky * Emiliano * Popper * SJ64 * LostBanette * Carla * Blue * Hamed * Ryboy * Kevin * Jonas * Scole * Kyler * Aaron * Rick * JoshF * Puffball * Jeremiah * Fluffy * Primrose Trivia * Has never made his own series, saying he's too lazy to do so. * Mains R.O.B in Smash 4 and Smash Ultimate, and will probably never change. * Knew Phantasma (A popular NSLU user) quite well. * Managed to get a few older Scribblers, such as SJ64 and Popper into the Scribbler Discord Server. * Played as the role of William's father AND fake relationship. * Highest rated shop on both Scribblenauts Megapack and Scribblenauts Unlimited as of 10/27/18. Gallery Shaderp_Kung_Fu_Koopa.jpg|One of Samuel's early obects. Samuel_Mexican_Kirby.jpg|A Mexican Kirby made by Sam Samuel_Avatars.jpg|All of Samuel's past avatars Undertale Grand Dad.jpg|An Undertale meme made by Samuel Samuel_Mega_Pack_Mecha_Sonic.jpg|A Mecha Sonic that Samuel made in Scribblenauts Mega Pack. The Shaderp Office.jpg|Samuel's very own office pic, featuring Reno, and a Phantasma poster. BITCHUSNITCHU.png|Shaderp's redesign Category:Scribblers Category:PIS